zeldafandomcom_pt_br-20200216-history
The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time
GameCube iQue Player Wii Virtual Console Nintendo 3DS (Varejo) Nintendo 3DS (Digital) |gênero = Açao-Aventura |modos = Single-player |classificações = |plataformas = Nintendo 64 Nintendo GameCube iQue Virtual Console Nintendo 3DS |mídia = 256Mb (32MB) Nintendo 64 cartucho Disco Ótico para Nintendo GameCube |requisitos = 9 blocos no Memory Card (Gamecube Collector's Edition) 15 blocos no Memory Card (Gamecube Master Quest) 297 blocos + 1 para salvar progresso (Wii Virtual Console) 3,646 blocos (3DS eShop Download) |controle = Gamepad }} (Old Hylian: ) é o quinto jogo da [[The_Legend_of_Zelda_(Série)|saga ''Legend of Zelda]], desenvolvido por Nintendo Entertainment Analysis and Development e publicado pela Nintendo para o Nintendo 64. Foi o primeiro jogo da série a implementar gráficos 3D, sua engine básica e estilo de jogo foram depois re-utilizados em outros jogos da saga, como sua sequência direta, The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask. O jogo se passa em um reino chamado Hyrule. Um jovem chamado Link começa uma jornada para previnir que Ganondorf, o antagonista primário da saga Legend of Zelda, consiga obter a Triforce, uma relíquia mágica de poder onipotente, em um evento predito pela profética Princesa Zelda. Devido à circunstâncias não previstas, Ganondorf consegue obter parte da Triforce. Através de viagens pelo tempo com a mítica Master Sword, Link precisa juntar os Seis Medalhões necessários para derrotar Ganondorf e restaurar paz em Hyrule. Ocarina of Time foi aclamado pela crítica e também conseguiu obter grande sucesso comercial. Com mais de 7.6 milhões de cópias vendidas desde seu lançamento, foi o jogo mais vendido de 1998, superando até outras franquias muito aclamadas no ano, como Metal Gear Solid e Half-Life. A entrada também recebeu nota máxima de várias publicações para o mercado de games, um dos mais notáveis vindo do Famitsu, além de figurar no topo de várias listas de melhores jogos de todos os tempos, incluindo aquelas feitas por Gamespot, IGN e Nintendo Power Magazine. Ocarina of Time é constantemente considerado como um dos melhores jogos de todos os tempos, e mesmo após duas décadas desde seu lançamento, a entrada ainda possui as melhores médias entre as avaliações de todas as reviews profissionais de todos os videogames. Gameplay Ocarina of Time é um jogo 3D de ação-aventura com elementos de role-playing e puzzle. Ocarina of Time é conhecido por seus mistérios, enredo profundo, estilo de jogo e algumas controvérsias. O jogador controla Link em uma perspectiva de terceira pessoa, usando um esquema de controle que é padrão até os dias de hoje, mas que na época foi considerado algo revolucionário. O modo de luta primário de Link é através de uma espada e um escudo, porém ele também pode utilizar armas projetáveis como flechas, bombas e magias. Em uma batalha, o jogador pode fazer com que Link foque em seu inimigo através de um recurso chamado "Z-targeting" (ou "L-targeting" na edição para GameCube. Ao usar esta técnica, a câmera irá seguir o alvo e Link estará constantemente de frente para o mesmo até que o botão Z seja soltado. Ataques projetáveis serão automaticamente direcionados ao alvo e não necessitarão de mira manual. Por mais que grande parte do jogo se passe em batalhas, outras partes encorajam o jogador a utilizar técnicas stealth para passar desapercebido por guardas; algo incomum para a série até então, mas que foi re-implementado em diversas outras entradas da franquia que vieram depois. Ao ser notado pelos inimigos, Link é preso ou arremessado para fora da área onde estiver, forçando o jogador a começar de novo. Link ganha força e novas habilidades através de uma coleção de itens e armas encontrados em templos ou no mapa geral do jogo, onde nem todos são necessários para se completar o jogo; como todas as entradas da franquia, Ocarina of Time contém diversas side-quests opcionais; objetivos menores que o jogador pode escolher completar ou ignorar. Completar side-quests geralmente resulta em recompensas, normalmente na forma de armas e habilidades. Em uma das side quests, Link troca itens com outros personagens do jogo; essa sequência de trocas expõe dez itens, e a recompensa por completar a tarefa é a Biggoron's Sword, a espada mais poderosa do jogo. Em outra side-quest, Link pode adquirir um cavalo. Isso também lhe permite viajar mais rápido, porém os ataques enquanto momento no cavalo se limitam à arco-e-flecha. Esta mecânica foi expandida em jogos futures e se tornou um elemento comum na série Legend of Zelda. Link recebe a Fairy Ocarina perto do início do jogo, o que depois é substituída pela Ocarina of Time. Ao longo do jogo, Link aprende doze melodias que o permitem resolver quebra-cabeças relacionados à música e também se teleportar. A Ocarina of Time também é utilizada para reivindicar a Master Sword no Temple of Time. Quando Link pega a espada, ele é selado durante um período de sete anos para que esteja preparado para as quests que lhe o esperam e quando acorda ele já é adulto. Link Jovem e Link Adulto tem habilidades diferentes. Por exemplo, o Hookshot só pode ser utilizado pelo Link Adulto, e somente o Link Jovem consegue passar por certas passagens pequenas. Algumas mecânicas são idênticas; como por exemplo, o Fairy Slingshot que o Link Jovem carrega é basicamente o equivalente do Fairy Bow que o Link Adulto utiliza. Link pode viajar livremente entre as duas linhas do tempo ao substituir e tomar a a espada após purificar o Forest Temple. Enredo Cenário :Mais Informações: Ocarina of Time - Personagens, Ocarina of Time - Locais Ocarina of Time se passa em Hyrule. Hyrule Field é uma área central, conectada à diversas outras áreas de topografia variada. Algumas dessas áreas são populadas por raças específicas de Hyrule: Hylians, Gorons, Zoras, Kokiri, e Gerudo. Cada raça geralmente se localiza somente dentro de sua região específica de Hyrule e é comandada por um líder respectivo. Princípio Ao longo dos eventos de uma disputa gigantesca, chamada de Hyrulean Civil War, uma mulher conseguiu escapar dos estragos da guerra com sua criança. Apesar de estar muito ferida, ela conseguiu chegar à Kokiri Forest, um santuário que detém todos os estrangeiros. Antes de morrer, ela deixou sua criança aos cuidados da Great Deku Tree. O menino seria criado como mais um Kokiri, e continuaria sem saber sobre seu destino, até que em um dia, o grande rei dos ladrões de Gerudo apareceu na floresta e exigiu uma Spiritual Stone da Great Deku Tree. A poderosa guardiã-árvore recusou-se, prevendo as intenções malígnas do rei estrangeiro, e em troca, recebeu uma maldição de morte do mesmo. se aproxima da Great Deku Tree]] A Great Deku Tree encarregou Navi, uma jovem fada da Kokiri Forest, de guiar o garoto, conhecido como Link, até ela mesma. Depois de obter uma espada e um escudo, ele chega finalmente à Deku Tree. A árvore conta ao link sobre a maldição que havia recebido, e o corajoso garoto entra na mesma para acabar com a maldição. Com sucesso, Link derrota todos os inimigos lá presentes, mas a Deku Tree revela que já era tarde demais mesmo antes de Link ter chego até lá. Em seus últimos momentos de vida, ela conta à Link sobre a criação de Hyrule e sobre a Triforce, tão desejada por Ganondorf. Ela revela que o destino de Link é impedir o grande mal e restaurar a paz em Hyrule, e dá à ele a Spiritual Stone da Floresta, uma das três chaves que abrem as portas para o Sacred Realm, onde a Triforce está guardada. Após dizer que ele deve procurar por Zelda, a Great Deku Tree, agora com seu propósito cumprido, morre. O Grande Cataclisma do Pedestal of Time]] Link consegue se infiltrar no Hyrule Castle e conhece a princesa Zelda. Ela já havia profetizado que um herói vestido de verde apareceria com uma Spiritual Stone para impedir o mal que os assombrava. Link mostra à ela a Spiritual Stone, e ambos elaboram um plano contra Ganondorf. Link deveria coletar as duas Spiritual Stones remanescentes, o Goron's Ruby e a Zora's Sapphire, e então abrir a Door of Time no Temple of Time com a ajuda do tesouro escondido da família real, a Ocarina of Time, para conseguir obter Triforce antes de Ganondorf. Link viaja por Hyrule e coleta as duas Spiritual Stones. No entando, ao voltar à Hyrule Castle Town, ele vê a princesa Zelda escapando o castelo com sua ajudante, Impa. Ganondorf descobriu o planos dos dois e atacou o Hyrule Castle para impedí-los. Antes de sumir de vista, ela lança a Ocarina of Time no fosso que rodeia os portões do Hyrule Castle Town para que Ganondorf não coloca-se suas mãos na mesma. O King of Thieves aparece pouco tempo depois, não considerando o jovem garoto como uma ameaça para seus planos de dominar Hyrule, ele derruba Link com uma magia poderosa e passa a perseguir Zelda e Impa. Link consegue pegar Ocarina of Time e então abre as portas do Sacred Realm com as Spiritual Stones e o "Song of Time". Lá dentro, ele encontra a mítica Master Sword, uma lâmina lendária com o poder de repelir o mal. Porém, ao retirar a espada do Pedestal of Time, ele é trancado para dentro do Sacred Realm. Ganondorf, sabendo dos planos deles, entra no Sacred Realm proibido e toca na Triforce. A poderosa relíquia reconhece os desejos do coração malígno de Ganondorf e transforma as generosas terras de Hyrule e uma região amaldiçoada e cheia de monstros, terra essa onde o anti-herói se tornou rei. Link continua trancado dentro do Sacred Realm por sete anos, já que ele era muito novo para se tornar o lendários Herói do Tempo, o único ser capaz de manusear a Master Sword. Link é acordado por Rauru, um Sage, que conta à ele sobre tudo que aconteceu à Hyrule enquanto ele estava trancado. Rauru revela que a única maneira de impedir o Rei do Mal seria acordando os outros cinco Sages que estavam trancados dentro de cinco templos espalhados por Hyrule. Acordando os Sages e Sheik batalham com os minions de Ganondorf (isto não ocorre no jogo)]] Link é transportado de volta ao Temple of Time, onde conhece uma miteriosa figura conhecida como Sheik, uma descendente da misteriosa raça conhecida como Sheikah. Sheik auxilia Link em sua missão pela Hyrule em ruínas. Link, de um em um, vai despertando os Sages, que aparentemente era os amigos que ele conhecia de Hyrule sete anos antes de sua destruição (com a exceção de Nabooru, com quem Link só havia tido contado ainda quando criança). Link, depois de acordar os cinco Sages, encontra com Sheik no Temple of Time. Lá, Sheik revela que na verdade é a Princess Zelda, o sétimo Sage, em disfarce. Ela conta à Link que quando Ganondorf tocou na Triforce, ela se partiu em três partes, cada uma representando respectivamente Coragem, Sabedoria e Poder, pois essas três virtudes não estavam em balanço com ele. Por fim, Ganondorf só conseguiu obter a Triforce do Poder. A Triforce da Sabedoria foi dada à princesa Zelda, e a Triforce d Coragem à ninguém menos que o próprio Link. Ela então presenteia Link com os poderosos Light Arrows, que detêm o poder de destruir Ganondorf. Entretanto, quando eles estavam prestes a partir, a risada sinistra de Ganondorf foi ouvida. Tendo os encontrado, ele prende a princesa Zelda em uma prisão de cristal, e a envia ao seu castelo, desafiando Link à combatê-lo. Batalha Final e Ganondorf.]] Link percebe que o castelo de Ganon é separado do restante da terra; para auxiliá-lo, os seis Sages criam uma ponte luminosa onde o mesmo atravessa para chegar ao forte de Ganondorf. Lá, ele encontra a entrada para o trono de Ganondorf selada com seis barreiras. Os sábios destroem as mesmas com a ajuda dos Light Arrows de Link, e ele consegue entrar no interior do castelo. Após subir na perigosa torre principal, ele encontra seu inimigo. Ganondorf tenta convencer Link de lhe dar a Triforce da Coragem, sem sucesso ele então tenta arrancar a mesma de Link, o que também não ocorre como planejado. Confiante de seu poder, o Rei do Mal então desafia Link para uma batalha. Link consegue usar a própria mágica malígna de Ganondorf contra ele mesmo, e após uma batalha longa e intensa, o Rei dos Ladrões é derrotado. A princesa Zelda é libertada de sua prisão de cristal, e tudo aparenta estar bem. Entretanto, com suas últimas forças, Ganondorf tenta destruir o castelo onde todos estavam e assim acabar com seus inimigos. Link e Zelda conseguem escapar por muito pouco, e então o Castelo desaba bem em frente dos dois. Quando parecia que o Rei do Mal havia sido finalmente derrotado, o par escuta um som ecoando das ruínas do castelo. Ganondorf, usando a Triforce do Poder, se transforma em uma poderosa entidade chamada Ganon, a encarnação de todo o mal em seu coração. Ele derruba a Master Sword da mão de Link, e Link é forçado a lutar com outras armas. Após causar danos consideráveis à Ganon, Link recupera a Master Sword, e com a ajuda de Zelda, acerta o golpe final na criatura monstruosa. Os Seis Sages, junto com Zelda, usam seus poderes para selar o Rei do Mal. Com a paz de volta à Hyrule, Zelda retorna Link à sua própria linha do tempo com a Ocarina of Time. Depois de celebrar com o resto de Hyrule a paz que fora retomada, Link devolve a Master Sword ao Pedestal of Time. O jogo termina com Navi voando para longe de Link dentro do Temple of Time, mostrando à ele a cena de quando ele conhece Zelda no pátio do castelo com o conhecimento de tudo que iria acontecer, dando a intender que que ele iria contar à ela sobre as intenções e planos de Ganon, e que ambos iriam impedir que os mesmos jamais fossem concretizados. Desenvolvimento Ocarina of Time Trailer Ocarina of Time foi mostrado ao público pela primeira vez no Nintendo's SpaceWorld trade show em 1995. A empresa tinha intenções de lança-lo somente para o periférico Nintendo 64DD, e depois resolveu lança-lo em cartucho. Com 32 megabytes, era o maior jogo já criado pela Nintendo até então. A equipe de desenvolvimento envolveu 120 pessoas, incluindo dublês para capturar movimentos de combate com espadas e outros movimentos para o Link. Pessoas que fizeram a pré-compra to jogo receberam uma caixa com um cartão dourado com a frase, "Collector's Edition." Esta edição contém o cartucho dourado, uma tradição para a saga Zelda''que começou com o jogo original lançado para o NES. A demanda foi tão grande, que um dos maiores varejistas americanos, Electronics Boutique, parou com a pré-venda do título no dia 3 de Novembro de 1998; o IGN reportou que alguns funcionários de redes varejistas não estavam confiantes de que a Nintendo seria capaz de suprir toda a demanda. ''Ocarina of Time contém muitos códigos de desenvolvimento que não são utilizados no produto final. Um inimigo Arwing pode ser encontrado no código do jogo, com ataques e movimentos totalmente programados por IA. O modelo, efeitos sonoros e animações são do Star Fox 64. Além disso, a edição de colecionador manteve o cântico do Fire Temple e apresentou símbolos diferentes no Mirror Shield e nos banners do Gerudo's Fortress, algo também presente em algumas edições não-especiais lançadas anteriormente. Curiosamente, Satoru Iwata disse que inicialmente, Shigeru Miyamoto planejou o desenvolvimento de Ocarina of Time como um 'first person shooter'. Quando Link encontra-se um inimigo, o personagem reapareceria na tela, e a batalha seria vista de lado. Re-lançamentos e Sequências Ocarina of Time foi re-relançado como um ROM emulado para o Nintendo GameCube no disco The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time & The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time Master Quest, e depois em The Legend of Zelda: Collector's Edition. O jogo também foi re-lançado para o Virtual Console do Wii na Europe e Australia no dia 23 de Fevereiro de 2007, por 1000 Wii Points. Depois foi lançado para a América do Norte em 26 de Fevereiro de 2007 e no Japão no dia seguinte. O único elemento que ficou de fora é a capacidade de vibração dos controles, e por consequência, a funcionalidade da Stone of Agony. O Wii não suporta vibrações no controle quando processando os jogos do GameCube, pois apesar de os controles de GameCube apresentarem a funcionalidade, o controle do Virtual Console do Wii não apresentava está funcionalidade. Ocarina of Time inicialmente se tonaria uma precuela de A Link to the Past, mas ao invés disso foi a base de sequências que entram em conflito de um ponto de vista cronológico. Majora's Mask é em tese a continuação direta da história de Ocarina of Time, mostrando Link em uma versão paralela de Hyrule, conhecida como Termina. The Wind Waker se passa centenas de anos após Ocarina of Time, em uma linha do tempo onde Hyrule fora inundada graças ao retorno inevitável de Ganon. Twilight Princess se passa muito tempo depois de''Majora's Mask'' e quase que paralelamente com The Wind Waker, apresentando o descendente direto do Herói do Tempo e se passando numa linha do tempo onde o mesmo conseguiu prevenir a maior parte dos eventos de Ocarina of Time. O Hyrule Historia eventualmente revelou a cronologia oficial da saga, comprovando que a ligação oficial com A Link to the Past fora preservada, agora fazendo parte de uma das três variações de linha do tempo que seguem a partir de como os eventos de Ocarina of Time se desenrolaram, que nesse caso seria Ganondorf derrotando o Herói, o que gerou a Imprisoning War e eventualmente, os eventos que ocorrem em ''A Link to the Past''. The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time Master Quest The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time Master Quest é uma versão alternativa de Ocarina of Time. O jogo fora originalmente desenvolvido como uma expansão para ser jogado no 64DD para Nintendo 64, com o codinome Ura Zelda. Entretanto, graças ao ciclo de vida incrivelmente rápido do 64 junto com sua baixíssima popularidade, o periférico não foi comercializado fora do Japão, e o jogo não foi lançado até sair a versão para Gamecube, que vinha como brinde para aqueles que realizassem a pré-compra do The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker. Na Europa, o disco veio na mesma embalagem do The Wind Waker. Master Quest contém exatamente a mesma história da versão original, mas inclui também layouts de templos alterados, e uma maior quantidade de inimigos. As alterações em relação aos mapas de templos contém pequenas mudanças na disposição de algumas salas (itens são colocados em locais diferentes e alguns quebra-cabeças tem que ser resolvidos de uma nova maneira). The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time 3D Uma demo para o Nintendo 3DS mostrando um remake avançado do vídeo de abertura de Ocarina of Time, onde link está montado na Epona e cavalgando pelo Hyrule Field, foi revelado na Electronic Entertainment Expo de 2010. Depois, o desenvolvimento do jogo foi confirmado e o mesmo foi lançado no dia 19 de Junho de 2011 na América do Norte, 17 de Junho da Europa e 30 de Junho na Austrália. Ocarina of Time 3D é um remake do jogo original, ele manteve praticamente todo o estilo de jogo da versão original, porém apresentando novo conteúdo, gráficos atualizados e novas opções de controle. No 1 de Novembro de 2010, Shigeru Miyamoto destacou a nova experiência trazida por Ocarina of Time 3D. Ao fazer referências aos jogos 3D de Mario e Zelda do passado, Shigeru comparou os impactos da nova tecnologia presente no 3DS, onde ficava muito mais fácil de identificar a altura, largura e localização de elementos físicos do jogo. Tais avanços facilitariam, por exemplo, na hora de acertar as interrogações flutuantes nos jogos 3D de Mario , como também na hora de Link pular entre partes elevadas nos templos, nas versões de Zelda''em 3D. A tecnologia presente no Nintendo 3DS também permitiu avanços no estilo de jogo. O giroscópio interno do console permite que o jogador consiga mirar os itens Fairy Slingshot, Fairy Bow, Boomerang, Hookshot, e Longshot, quando em primeira pessoa, ao inclinar o 3DS para a região desejada. Está mecânica usa uma proporção 2:1 no ângulo de moção de link: para cada grau que o 3DS é virado, Link vira 2 graus para o mesmo lado. O uso da nova tecnologia é opcional. Algumas adições incluem: ''Master Quest e Boss Challenge. O primeiro inclui as mesmas mudanças apresentadas na versão de GameCube, porém com uma alteração extra, os lados onde tudo se posiciona foram invertidos para confundir jogadores já acostumados com a versão original. E os inimigos causam o dobro de dano se comparados com a versão de N64. Boss Challenge, entretanto, permite que os jogadores tenham a oportunidade de enfrentar de novo os chefões que eles já derrotaram, ou até enfrentar todos de uma vez em uma sequência de batalhas. Este modo pode ser acessado ao checar a parte de baixo da cama de Link em sua casa. Também inclusos, estão vídeos com dicas, um novo recurso que provê vídeos explicativos para jogadores que tem problemas para resolver quebra-cabeças. Estes vídeos podem ser acessados de uma das duas novas localidades para as Sheikah Stones, uma na frente da casa de Link e a outra dentro do Templo do Tempo. Quando um novo vídeo se torna disponível, a Sheikah Stone passa a apresentar um brilho esverdeado. Triforce - Rumores Um screenshot bem antigo de quando Ocarina of Time ainda estava em desenvolvimento, mostrava Link recebendo a Triforce de um Treasure Chest. No entanto, a cena jamais ocorre no jogo, já que o enredo em si não corresponde com esse tipo de acontecimento. Mesmo assim, há especulações quanto se a Triforce existe mesmo no Ocarina of Time como um item obtenível, do mesmo modo que existe em outros jogos Zelda, ao invés de só fazer parte do enredo. Um site desenvolveu um guia completo, e com screenshots, de um leitor que diz ter encontrado a Triforce obtenível. Áudio ]] A trilha sonora de Ocarina of Time' foi composta por Kōji Kondō, um compositor que ficou conhecido por trabalhar com vários grandes títulos da Nintendo. A inspiração para a música é bem diversificada, vindo desde referências de desenhos animados (música na Kokiri Forest) até o flamenco espanhol (música no Gerudo Valley). Em alguns locais, a música é uma variação de alguma melodia importante da Ocarina, como no Lost Woods e na windmill. Ocarina of Time ficou marcado por sua trilha sonora, tornando-se uma enorme influência para todos os jogos Zelda subsequentes. The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess contém várias músicas presentes em Ocarina of Time no background do jogo, assim como no uso da Howling Stone. A trilha sonora fora lançado no Japão em 18 de Dezembro de 1998, com 82 faixas. A música de Ocarina of Time foi muito bem elogiada por críticos, e o GameSpot a considerou entre as 10 melhores trilha sonoras de jogos, até 2001. Recepção e Impacto Ocarina of Time atingiu tanto sucesso comercial como dos críticos. Editores elogiaram os gráficos, trilha sonora, estilo de jogo e enredo. Foi colocado no lugar #1 na lista do Gamespot: "Greatest Games of All Time" ("Melhores Jogos de Todos os Tempos"), foi também o primeiro jogo a receber pelo GameSpot uma nota 10 de 10, além de figurar no topo da lista de 2008 do IGN sobre os 100 melhores jogos de todos os tempos. Também é o primeiro jogo da história a receber uma nota perfeita da Famitsu, e ganhou a competição GameFAQs'"Best. Game. Ever." (Melhor. Jogo. da História.) em 2009. Em 1998, Ocarina of Time ganhou o grande prêmio, na divisão Arte Interativa, do Japan Media Arts Festival. Também recebeu 6 prêmios na 2ª Edição do Annual Interactive Achievement Awards, incluindo "Game of the Year" (Jogo do Ano), "Outstanding Achievement in Interactive Design" (Conquista Excepcional em Design Interativo), "Outstanding Achievement in Software Engineering" (Conquista Excepcional em Engenharia de Software), "Console Game of the Year" (Jogo de Console do Ano), "Console Adventure Game of the Year" (Jogo de Aventura para Console do Ano), e "Console RPG of the Year" (RPG para Console do Ano). O jogo veio a se tornar o número 1 no ranking "Top 200 Nintendo games of all time" (Melhores 200 jogos da Nintendo de todos os tempos) da revista Nintendo Power, mesmo com Resident Evil 4 no páreo. A revista British Official Nintendo colocou Ocarina of Time em segundo lugar em seu ranking "100 greatest Nintendo games of all time" (100 melhores jogos da Nintendo de todos os tempos). OoT também ficou em segundo lugar em outo ranking dessa revista, o "50 greatest Nintendo Moments of all time ever" (50 melhores momentos da Nintendo de todos os tempos). Apesar de ter começado a ser vendido somente 39 dias antes de acabar o ano, OoT se tornou o jogo mais vendidos de 1998, com mais de 2.5 milhões de unidades vendidas só nesse tempo. Ao todo, foram vendidas 7.6 milhões de cópias do jogo ao redor do mundo. Muitas críticas do Ocarina of Time começaram a aparecer em relação aos re-lançamentos, como reviews de Master Quest e da versão para Virtual Console, que apesar disso continuaram com notas bem altas. A última review realizada pelo Gamespot deu nota 8.9 de 10. Desde seu lançamento, mais de 10 anos atrás, Ocarina of Time é o jogo de melhor avaliação de todos os tempos segundo o Guinness Book of World Records: Gamers Edition e o Game Rankings. O jogo tem um Metascore 3.46 de 4.00 no TopTenReviews.com, ficando na posição 66, e recebeu um 99 de 100 no Metacritic.com, a nota mais alta de todas as avaliações no site. Versões Existem 5 versões principais de Ocarina of Time (excluindo-se as duas variações Master Quest), que são descritas abaixo. Vale notar que o número de série do cartucho não necessariamente irá refletir com precisão a sua versão correspondente; a melhor maneira de testar a versão de seu cartucho é através da debug screen do jogo. Versão 1.0 (geralemnte NUS-CZGE-USA) Esta é a versão original do jogo, e é praticamente idêntica ao lançamento inicial no Japão, com a exceção de não conter a música padrão para inimigos no Ganon's Castle e também não reconhecer o 64DD (como também a língua do jogo, no caso em Inglês). Foi lançada na América do Norte no dia do lançamento do título e fico disponível por um curto período de tempo após o mesmo, tornando-a uma das mais raras versões do jogo. A maior parte dos cartuchos da Versão 1.0 eram dourados; entretanto, algumas versões cinzas foram lançadas também, algo raro de se encontrar. Em alguns casos, ROMs 1.0 eram colocados em embalagens da 1.1. Esta também é a única versão com um "N" mais claro no logo do N64 que aparece ao iniciar o jogo. Além disso, quando Ganondorf começa a tossir depois de ser derrotado em sua primeira forma, ele tosse sangue vermelho, e Ganon sangra um sangue vermelho quando Link acerta o último golpe. Versão 1.1 (geralemnte NUS-CZLE-USA) Esta versão começou a ser produzida na América do Norte pouco tempo depois da Versão 1.0. Também são raras de se encontrar. O glitch que permitia que Link utiliza-se outros itens além do Fairy Bow enquanto montado na Epona foi removido, já que era o jeito mais fácil de renderizar o personagem sem espada durante a última batalha do jogo. A versão também apresenta correções de gramática em alguns diálogos. E quanto aos erros de etiquetagem da versão 1.0, na 1.1 não foi muito diferente, com ROM's saindo em cartuchos dourados e cinzas com etiquetas da versão 1.0. O sangue vermelho da última batalha fora trocado por sangue verde. Versão 1.2 (geralmente NUS-CZLE-USA-1) Essa versão entrou em produção na América do Norte e Europa um bom tempo depois da Versão 1.1. Entre todas as versões de N64, é a mais comum e também a mais editada. Os glitchs que foram removidos na 1.1 também estão de fora dessa, o sangue continua verde, e a melodia do Templo do Fogo, que antes continha influências islâmicas, fora removido. As traduções tiveram algumas novas correções. Essa foi a versão que mais tarde foi levada ao Virtual Console do Wii, porém com algumas novas edições, como a mudança no Símbolo Gerudo, como também a alteração padrão do Virtual Console removendo o suporte à vibrações no controle. GameCube Algumas vezes chamado de "Versão 1.3", foi lançado primeiramente em 2003 como um disco bônus para aqueles que realizaram a pré-compra de The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker e também àqueles que eram assinantes ativos da Nintendo Power. O The Legend of Zelda: Collector's Edition também conta com essa versão (coma a exclusão de Master Quest). As mudanças gráficas no jogo desde a Versão 1.2 no Nintendo 64 incluem a remoção do Símbolo Gerudo original, que era uma lua crescente e uma estrela (o que se assemelhava bastante ao símbolo do Islã), alterando pelo design utilizado desde Majora's Mask; alguma diferenças na saturação da aura de Ganondorf; e um design diferente para Morpha (que tecnicamente está presente no original, mas não é visível por conta de um filtro de vídeo). A música Scarecrow's Song também foi removida dos pós-créditos, e alguns códigos do jogo foram ajustados também. O lançamento Chinês e o remake para 3DS se baseiam bastante nessa versão, mas contém também algumas modificações próprias. 3DS Esta versão é bem similar à de GameCube, porém contém algumas diferenças (ex.: gráficos, correção de glitch, itens adicionais, etc.). Muitas das alterações dessa versão em particular são muito ínfimas para serem mencionas, mas aqui temos um compilado de algumas alterações mais importantes: * A Sheikah Stone foi adicionada para dar dicas aos novos jogadores sobre como completar algumas tarefas e jornadas. * A cinemática do ataque rolante de Link foi alterada e ficou mais limitado onde o Link pode rolar depois de se jogar. * Todo o quarto de Link's na Kokiri Forest pode ser visto agora, enquanto que a câmera é restrita à um só ângulo na Versão 1.3. * No lugar da Stone of Agony, que ativa o recuso vibratório do controle de GameCube (se o controle for compatível com o recurso), Link recebe o Shard of Agony; ambos os itebs podem ser obtidos na mesma área e com a mesma quantidade de Gold Skulltulas. * Novos botões foram adicionais onde mais itens podem ser acoplados, o que antes era X, Y e Z, agora tem X, Y, I e II. * Tanto as Iron Boots como as Hover Boots são itens que agora podem ser equipados aos botões X, Y, I, ou II. Isso consertou a dinâmica irritante de ter que pausar o jogo repetidamente para equipar e desequipar as botas. * A tela de Start Screen foi completamente remodelada. * Uma "Boss Gauntlet" foi adicionada ao jogo após o Spirit Temple ser completado; antes disso havia o mero "Boss Challenge" que ficava acessível depois de completar os 3 primeiros templos (Inside the Deku Tree, Dodongo's Cavern, e Lord Jabu-Jabu's Belly). Este recurso permite que Link lute novamente contra qualquer chefão que ele tenha lutado até então, e o mesmo recurso é atualizado conforme o progresso no jogo. Este é um conceito que também foi utilizado em outras entradas da franquia, como em The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword ou em Ganon's Tower no The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker. * Pinturas foram colocados sob as portas da sala central do Water Temple indicando que elas levam até uma TriForce e especificam qual delas. * Uma das chaves mais fáceis de se passar reto no Water Temple agora aparece explicitamente. Outra é destacada no cena de apresentação do Forest Temple. Master Quest GameCube Basicamente, esta versão de Ocarina of Time tem o mesmo estilo de jogo da de GameCube (Versão 1.3), coma diferença de que todos os templos foram alterados. Em alguns casos a alteração foi tão simples quanto uma modificação na dinâmica de um puzzle, como a disposição de elementos aleatórios, como vacas. No entanto, algumas das mudanças são bem intrigantes; no Shadow Temple, qualquer conhecimento prévio sobre a versão 1.3 é praticamente nulo devido às grandes mudanças. Isso sem mencionar que a disposição de Skulltula foi totalmente alterada, em alguns casos como na Great Deku Tree, você não pode obter Skulltula até retonar com novos itens e melodias que são aprendidos em partes futuras do jogo. 3DS Esta versão de Master Quest é mais similar à versão 3DS de Ocarina of Time do que à versão Master Quest de Gamecube. As principais mudanças são que Link recebe dano em dobro, o jogo inteiro está invertido em relação às disposições, e os templos também ficaram diferentes. Adaptações Pathways to Adventure é uma adaptação literária de Ocarina of Time, escrita por Jason R. Rich. Uma adaptação em manga de Ocarina of Time foi criada por Akira Himekawa, e publicada nos EUA pela editora VIZ Kids. O manga distorce vários acontecimentos do enredo do jogo. Por exemplo, o primeiro encontro de Link e Zelda não ocorre no Castle Courtyard; a identidade de Zelda não é revelada no primeiro encontro de ambos. No segundo volume há dois capítulos bônus. The Hero of Time é um filme independente baseado nos eventos de Ocarina of Time. Foi desenvolvido pela empresa independente, BMB Finishes, e estrela David Blaine como Link. As filmagens principais começaram em 2005 e o filme foi mostrado ao público em Atlanta, Georgia no dia 6 de Junho de 2009. As exibições foram removidas no final daquele ano por pedido da Nintendo. The Legend of Zelda: The Abridged Series é uma série de vídeos criados por fãs e colocados no YouTube, que fazem uma paródia com os personagens e enredo de Ocarina of Time. Galeria File:The Legend of Zelda - Ocarina of Time (Japan).png|Arte para Lançamento em JP File:The Legend of Zelda - Ocarina of Time (North America).png|Arte para Lançamento em EN File:The Legend of Zelda - Ocarina of Time (Europe).png|Arte para Lançamento em EU File:The Legend of Zelda - Ocarina of Time (Australia).png|Arte para Lançamento em AUS File:The Legend of Zelda - Ocarina of Time (Player's Choice).png|Arte para o Lançamento da versão Player's Choice File:The Legend of Zelda - Ocarina of Time Master Quest (North America).png|Arte para o bundle Ocarina of Time / Master Quest File:The Legend of Zelda - Ocarina of Time 3D (logo).png|Logo de Ocarina of Time 3D File:The Legend of Zelda - Ocarina of Time 3D (Japan).png|Arte para o lançamento em Japonês para 3DS File:The Legend of Zelda - Ocarina of Time 3D (North America).png|Arte para lançamento Norte Americano da versão de 3DS File:The Legend of Zelda - Ocarina of Time 3D (PAL).png|Arte para o lançamento PAL da versão 3DS Veja Também * ''Ocarina of Time'' - Personagens * ''Ocarina of Time'' - Glitches * ''Ocarina of Time'' - Itens * ''Ocarina of Time'' - Locais * ''Ocarina of Time'' - Prólogo * ''Ocarina of Time'' - Segredos * ''Ocarina of Time'' - Detonado * Ura Zelda en:The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of_Time Categoria:Jogos